


Vanilla Shake and Fries

by Hatsoff_forgandalf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Getting Together, Takes place in a McDonalds, kinda OOC, not a sequel to my previous fic but it could be read as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsoff_forgandalf/pseuds/Hatsoff_forgandalf
Summary: McDonald's might not be the most romantic place, but it's their place.





	Vanilla Shake and Fries

  Sansa and Margaery were sitting together in McDonald's as they tended to do whenever there was something else they should be doing. Today it was just homework they were avoiding, but some days it was an escape from Joffrey, their mutual ex, or just a place to go when their families were too annoying. They would sit together and laugh and talk and slowly feelings grew in the two girls hearts.

 That day Margaery was staring pensively at her salad.

 "I thought I wanted this but now, that it's sitting in front of me I'm wondering why I didn't get-"

 "A vanilla shake and fries?" said Sansa as she reached into a bag next to her and handed the aforementioned food to Margaery.

 "Marry Me."

 Sansa laughed " Shouldn't you, I don't know, ask me out first?"

 "Okay," said Margaery.

 Sansa blinked owlishly at Margaery, "What?"

 "Will you, Sansa Stark, go on a date with me."

  Sansa sat there not moving, she couldn't believe this, it must be a joke, but Margaery wouldn't joke like that, Margaery knew how much a joke like that would hurt her.

  "Earth to Sansa", Margaery said softly, reaching out and touching her hand " Was I wrong? Did I misread the situation? I thought you felt the same but if you don't we can just forget I said anything."

 "No!" Sansa shouted, perhaps a bit too loud "No," she said a bit softer "I just, that is to say, you want to... With me?"

  "Of course I do Sansa, dear, would I say that and not mean it?"

 "It could have been a joke, Joffrey said all the times he went out with me were a joke..."

 "Sansa, tell me what I could have done to make you think I'm like Joffrey, and I will immediately stop," Margaery said much more seriously.

 "Joffrey was the only person who ever... Not liked me that's the wrong word, was interested in me. But even if you were joking you'd still be a thousand times better than him"

 "Well, I'm not joking and so I'll ask you again" Margaery grinned "Sansa will you go on a date with me?"

 Sansa smiled too "Yes! I'd love to!"

 "We could even go somewhere other than McDonald's", said Margaery

Sansa squeezed her hand and laughed "Let's not get too crazy, McDonald's might not be the most romantic place, but it's ours".


End file.
